


Happiness

by MishyteSol



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, not really angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishyteSol/pseuds/MishyteSol
Summary: I choose to love you in silence,For in the silence I find no rejection.I choose to love you in loneliness,For in loneliness no one owns you but me.I choose to adore you from a distance,For the distance will shield me from pain.I choose to kiss you in the wind,For the wind is gentler than my lips.I choose to hold you in my dreams,For my dreams, you have no end.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 17





	Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought that loving you from afar was better for me and for you
> 
> But it is not enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The GahMi Fandom is really lacking content of this ship so I decided to make stories on my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy - Sol

**I choose to love you in silence,**   
**For in the silence I find no rejection.**   
  


  
Yubin looked at what would be the 10th boy this semester to have confessed to Gahyeon be turned down, like the 9 before him.  
  
"This is really lovely, Yeonjun," Gahyeon looked at the flowers the boy gave her, "but I do not see you like this, nor am I looking for a relationship right now, sorry." She then looked at the table Yeonjun came from, knowing his friends were watching  
  
Yeonjun scratched the back of his head and looked down "It's okay, Gahyeon-ah. I know you already said it to the others but I wanted to shoot my shot." he bowed a little and smiled at the girl. "Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for being honest with me."  
  
Yubin watched as Yeonjun went back to his table and was almost tackled by his four friends. "Well, he was a lot more polite than the last one. I like him." Yubin turned to Gahyeon as the youngest glanced at the boy's table and smiled softly.  
  
"Yeah. But, as I said, not really looking for a relationship right now. Not with him, at least."  
  
"So you _are_ looking for a relationship."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
Yubin eyed Gahyeon suspiciously and Gahyeon giggled, amused by her friend. The older looked back at Yeonjun's table.  
  
"But really. I have no idea how you have so many people liking you" Well, that's a lie. Yubin knew very much how all those kids with a crush on Gahyeon felt. The girl, with her kind smiles and selfless acts, grow in all hearts of the ones that had met her. " I think that at least half of the school have a crush on you. I wouldn't be surprised if they made a secret Gahyeon Club. Actually, knowing you, it would make sense."  
  
"Oh? Does the little Panda have a crush on me?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**I choose to love you in loneliness,**   
**For in loneliness no one owns you but me.**   
  


  
"Yubin, I was looking for you everywhere!"  
  
Yubin looked away from Gahyeon on the gym field when she heard the voice of Yoohyeon, who she was supposed to meet for lunch instead of watching Gahyeon train.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So you ditched me to stare at you girlfriend training?" Yoohyeon nudged Yubin's side, only to receive a punch on the arm in response, making the taller yelp.  
  
"I already told you we're just friends."  
  
"Aish, there is no need for aggression." Yoohyeon massaged her arm. Gahyeon looked up at the bleachers when she heard the two friends arguing, smiling sweetly and waving excitedly, going to where the other two were.  
  
"Hey Yoohyeonnie, what are you doing here? Usually you're with Minji Unnie at the cafeteria." Gahyeon made a cutesy confused face that almost made Yubin melt. Almost.  
  
"Minji is revising some notes with her teacher and I was supposed to meet this little one here, but she never showed up." Yoohyeon put her arm around Yubin neck and messed with her hair.  
  
"Ah, yes. I asked Yubin to watch my training today." She looked a little guilty. "Sorry I didn't know you two had planned to meet up."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Gahyeon. I was the one that agreed on both before thinking."  
  
Gahyeon was about to protest when they heard the bell ringing.  
  
"Oh, lunch time is over. Sorry girls, I really have to run to my class right now." Gahyeon kissed Yubin's cheek and waved at Yoohyeon before disappearing through the door. Yoohyeon just stared at her friend, who was as red as a tomato right now.  
  
"Friends my ass!" she almost shouted. "You should tell her."  
  
Yubin just shook her head. These moment are already enough, just her and Gahyeon, no one else (besides the puppy) and in these moments, Yubin felt like there is only Gahyeon and her. And Gahyeon as hers.  
  
"She doesn't love me like I love her. She's not that stupid."  
  
"You know, people is more stupid than you think, Yubin."

* * *

  
  
**I choose to adore you from a distance,**  
 **For the distance will shield me from pain.**  
  
  
Yubin and Gahyeon were attached to the hip, where one would go, the other was always together. Or when they were separated it wasn't for long. So it was a surprise when Handong spotted Yubin all alone on their table in the cafeteria.  
  
The Chinese girl noticed that Yubin was a little down as she looked at one side of the room. Handong followed her line of sight only to see Gahyeon sitting on a table with a boy. Just the two of them.  
  
Bora ran past her as Handong sat in front of Yubin, and almost made the younger fall as she crashed on the seat on Yubin's side.  
  
"Why is miss My-best-friend-is-Lee-Gahyeon-and-we-do-everything-together sitting alone on this big cafeteria?"  
  
Yubin rolled her eyes at the (unnecessary long) nickname and put her fork down. "Gahyeon is having a kind of date with Eunwoo Oppa." she pointed at the two with her head. Bora turned to look at them unashamed. Since Handong had already seen them, she just looked at Yubin sadly.  
  
Ah, now it all made sense. Gahyeon sometimes spend some time at lunch with other groups, but always came back. That was a date. A confirmed date. This must be hurting a lot the smaller girl.  
  
"Oh my god! Gahyeon is having a date and didn't tell me!" And, as always, Bora remained oblivious at the feelings of the girl on her side for the youngest in their group.  
  
"And she left you all alone?" Handong wasn't very happy knowing her friend was left to eat alone.  
  
"Oh, no. She was really hesitant to accept, but I told her you two would show up at some point and she could go."  
  
"Now, why would you do that?"  
  
Yubin faltered at the question and tried to cover with a cough, but Handong noticed. Bora not really, since she was still sulking that Gahyeon didn't tell her she had a date, and wasn't paying attention to the conversation.  
  
"She really looked like she wanted to go on that date. And who am I to deny her that?" Yubin shrugged. "if she's happy then I am happy."  
  
Handong could only sigh. "you should really focus on your own happiness. Just a little, Yubin."  
  
"I already told you, if Gahyeon is happy then I am happy."  
  
"Are you?" Bora asked, surprising both girls that though she wasn't listening  
  
"I am."

  
But was she really?

* * *

  
  
**I choose to kiss you in the wind,**  
 **For the wind is gentler than my lips.**  
  
  
This was another study night for the group, which means, it was a mess as always.  
  
"YES, I GOT 25."  
  
"STOP SHOUTING THE ANSWER, BORA."  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU ARE SLOW AS A SLUG, SIYEON."  
  
"WHO ATE MY CHIPS?!"  
  
"Why do I always agree on studying with you all?"  
  
"Because you love us, Minji!"  
  
Yubin looked at the absolute hurricane that were her friends and shook her head, smiling. This is always a chaos but somehow they make it work in the end. She turned to look at the girl on her right, one of the only two who were really trying to solve the equation without shouting (the other was Handong. Dami was being a useless lesbian as always. And she was done anyways).  
  
Gahyeon had a really cute focused face. She furrowed her eyebrows and her tongue was a little out of her mouth as she looked at her sheet. She always looked so cute but, when studying, with her glasses too, Gahyeon was extremely cute and, somehow at the same time, really hot.  
  
A tapping on her arm made brought her back from her daydream.  
  
"You're staring." Yubin blushed for being caught staring at Gahyeon by no other than the sister of the said girl. Siyeon just looked puzzled at her friend. It wasn't usual for Yubin to be caught staring and not this intensely.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"You don't need to apologize. Only to finally confess."  
  
"You already know my response to that."  
  
"Yah, yah, that stupid thing." Siyeon waved her off as she ate some chips. "I think you're just blind."  
  
"SIYEON, ARE THOSE MY CHIPS!?" Yoohyeon shout made everyone look at Siyeon.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCK!!"  
  
A giggle was heard from Gahyeon as both watched the chasing on Minji's living room. Yubin glanced at Gahyeon and they exchanged looks. They both got back on their works but Yubin was distracted by Gahyeon, again.  
  
This time Yubin took notice of more than just the expression. She traced Gahyeon's jawline with her eyes, she noticed how her cheeks were really full but not enough for being too chubby, how her eyes were shining differently with the natural light from the window and the light from the lamp on the ceiling. She also took notice of how her eyebrows furrowed differently this time, her face frowing as it looked like she couldn't solve the problem.  
  
Before she could think, Yubin blew a little of air on Gahyeon's face, startling the little one.  
  
"Holy shi- What was that for?!" She put her hand on her chest, above her heart.  
  
"You were frowing." Yubin simply said. "Relax. You will solve this, but not when you are frustrated."  
  
"Okay, okay." Gahyeon rolled her eyes. "Can you help me?"  
  
Yubin went closer to look at the problem and began to explain the process. This time, Gahyeon seemed to really understand how to apply the formula and soon got to solve it properly.  
  
Yubin glanced at Gahyeon yet again, with the latter now more relaxed and even smiling a little, looking at her now solved problem. As much as Yubin loved to analyze Gahyeon's face, she very much preferred seeing her smile.  
  
"X EQUALS 5."  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BORA."  
  
"PUT DOWN MY JAR, YOOH."

* * *

  
  
**I choose to hold you in my dreams,**  
 **For my dreams, you have no end.**  
  
  
"Are you daydreaming about Gahyeon again?"  
  
Minji's voice made Yubin almost jump. They were on their literature class, one of the only ones that just the two of them shared. Yubin was so distracted she wasn't even paying attention on the teacher, so when Minji said that with a low voice, the poor girl's heart almost got out.  
  
"Dear God, don't do that again!" She whisper-yelled back at her oldest friend, who was laughing her ass off. They were lucky they sat on the back roll, or the teacher would have kicked them out by now.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. You were so out of it but I didn't think you would jump."  
  
"I didn't jump!"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"And no, I wasn't daydreaming about Gahyeon. And what do you mean by again? I never did that."  
  
"You are a really bad liar, you know that?" Minji laid back on her chair, pretending to pay attention on the teacher but kept talking. "I think everyone knows just by the way you look at her."  
  
Yubin could only lay her head down on her table to hide her blush. Was she that obvious? Do all her classmates know about her (not so small) crush on Gahyeon? But it wouldn't be that hard to have a crush on the younger. She is really sweet, even with people she doesn't know. And with the people she knows then? Gahyeon could melt a heart of stone with only her smile if she wanted to. She also have that aura of confort and that feels like home. People were automatically drawn to her.  
  
Minji kept observing her friend who seemed to have gone back on her daydream about the girl she had a giant crush that she thinks she's hiding so well.  
  
"Why don't you make a move? I am sure she won't cut your friendship out if she doesn't like you the same way."  
  
"You know it wouldn't work like that."  
  
"So how would it work?"  
  
Yubin sighed and looked at her hands, head still on the table. How would it work? Not even Yubin knew that. But she knew that if she told Gahyeon, their relationship would change. One way or another.  
  
"We would change," She raised her head and rested her hands on the table, "regardless of what her answer would be, we would change."  
  
"But you could change for the better."  
  
"Or we could change for the worse. I don't want to take that chance."  
  
"You have to take chances, Yubin. You can't avoid changes."  
  
The smaller just shook her head "I can keep her in my dreams, and she won't need to change. We won't need to change."  
  
In Yubin's dreams, she could hold Gahyeon like she always wanted. She could kiss her like she always wanted. She could have her like she always wanted. They didn't need to change at all.  
  
Minji laid a hand on Yubin's shoulder and looked at the younger with sorrow eyes. Yubin were always left with so little but always put the others after her, it was sad.  
  
"Change is necessary. You need to start thinking of yourself too."  
  
"Miss Kim and Miss Lee, pay attention!"  
  
Minji gave an apology to the teacher and they both went quiet, trying to pay attention. But Yubin was left pondering at her friend's words.

  
  
**"In my dreams you have no end"**   
  
_But it is not real._

* * *

  
  
"And why did you call me here without any of our friends knowing again?"  
  
Yubin toyed with her hands as she sat on the table in the empty library save for herself and Bora.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you. Privately."  
  
"Ooh, is Miss Yubin going to confess to me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aish, so dry."  
  
Yubin rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. She didn't really know how to. Stopping to think now, why did she think this was a good idea? Call Bora above it all to help her with it.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me or are we going to stare at each others face for the next 10 minutes?" Bora leaned in on her seat and stared at Yubin direct into her eyes. The latter closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.  
  
"I decided to follow the advice you all gave me and go after my own happiness," Yubin was interrupted by a loud 'Finally!' coming from the girl in front of her, which was reprimed by the librarian, "so I decided to call someone to help me."  
  
"And you choose me? I am flattered." Bora pretended to wipe an imaginary tear as the younger just rolled her eyes.  
  
"You were my last resource."  
  
"Crushing my dreams. You wound me." She faked a hurt expression. "Why not Gahyeon? I thought she would be the first one you would go for help and I'm sure she would be happy to help you with whatever it is."  
  
Yubin hesitated before responding "Gahyeon is kinda the reason I need help."  
  
"Ah." that made Bora smirk. Now she had an idea of what Yubin was up to. "So that takes Siyeon out of the picture too, right?"  
  
"Yes. Her being Gahyeon's sister would not help me at all. And she would end up telling Gahyeon."  
  
"What about Yoohyeon? You two literally grew up together."  
  
"Yoohyeon have a really loose mouth and she would, with no doubt, tell the whole school. So she was a no-no."  
  
"Minji?"  
  
"Minji would tell Yoohyeon. Those two have no secrets between them. Understand now the 'last resource' thing?"  
  
"Kinda. But I still don't understand why you didn't go after Handong. She is great with secrets and advices."  
  
"She is really overwhelmed with both work and school work right now. Don't want to bother her."  
  
"Fair enough." Bora scratched and leaned back on her chair. "What's the plan?"  
  
Yubin smiled.  
  
  
 _It's not enough._


End file.
